User talk:Tornado9797
Welcome! Tornado9797, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- RoyboyX (Talk) 01:53, June 22, 2010 Images Warning Hello Tornado9797. This message is to inform you of several problems with the images you have recently uploaded to Wikitroid. The following images have been deleted in accordance with Wikitroid's Images Policy: *'File:Lol.PNG' *'File:Starting A Time Attack Game.png' In the case of the first image, you gave it a very improper name and proceeded not to use it. We require that all images be descriptively named. In the case of the second image, it was a duplicate of another file you uploaded, File:Starting A Time Attack Game.PNG. Please do not upload duplicate images to Wikitroid. Remember that file names are case sensitive. The following images have been uploaded in violation of the Images Policy, but have not been deleted: *File:Make A New Time Attack Game.PNG‎ *File:Tta.PNG‎ *File:Ta.PNG‎ *File:Starting A Time Attack Game.PNG‎ Here at Wikitroid, we require that all images bear a copyright tag indicating their copyright status. This tag is normally selected when you upload an image, using the Licensing dropdown box on the image upload form. While I have added the correct tag, Fair Use/Full Copyright, for you on the images named above, please note that, in the future, images that you fail to license will simply be deleted. For specific information on image copyrighting and selecting a tag, see the Images Policy. Finally, I would like to bring to your attention these two images: *File:Tta.PNG‎ *File:Ta.PNG‎ Like the deleted File:Lol.PNG, you gave these two images very bad names, but they weren't deleted since they are being used on an article or articles. Please make the effort to give files you upload good, descriptive names (i.e., they describe the content of the image). When uploading images, please also remember to indicate where you found the image, preferably in the form of a link. I strongly recommend that you read the Images Policy in its entirety before you upload any more images to Wikitroid. Please remember that, like any other Wikitroid policy, repeated failure to comply with the policy will result in further warnings and, potentially, a ban from editing. If you have any questions at all, please ask them on my talk page, via , or to ask any other Wikitroid:Administrators#Active admins. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 04:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC)